1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of over-based oil-soluble magnesium sulfonates containing excess magnesium a magnesium carbonate.
2. Prior Art
The over-based oil-soluble magnesium sulfonates prepared in accordance with this invention are products well known in the sulfonate art and are widely used as additives in lubricants and fuels. Preparation of these products by available techniques generally requires at least two treatments with carbon dioxide in order to effectively convert the basic magnesium compound such as magnesium oxide used as the magnesium source to magnesium carbonate which is formed in situ in the mixture undergoing carbonation. A one-step carbonation process is desired for it reduces the processing cost of the products.